To Get The Crown: The Next Selection
by NewKindofCinderella
Summary: Twenty five years later, after America and Maxon got married their eldest son Prince Zachary Schreave has turned nineteen. Which means it is time for him to find his future wife. But with so many factors Zachary is feeling less than ready to find a queen and become the next king. This story will follow the eight girls that will make it to the elite.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Both America and Maxon had agreed before they were even married that they wanted a big family. It was what America was used to and what Maxon had always wanted. They got married right away after the Selection, and two years later when Maxon turned twenty one his father stepped down and he became king. That same year America and Maxon were overjoyed when they had their first son Crown Prince Harvey Clarkson Schreave; the boy grew up to look a lot like his grandfather, King Clarkson. He was King Clarkson favorite of all America and Maxon`s children, Harvey and Clarkson got along great but Harvey was distance from his own father.

Four years after the birth of Harvey, America gave birth to two twin boys, Prince Zachary Davis Schreave and Prince Wesley Ryan Schreave. Both boys were born with blonde hair and brown eyes. At a young age they were always getting into some form of trouble. While Zachary grew out of the trouble making behavior, Wesley on the hand has grown craftier over the years.

Three years after Zachary and Wesley, Princess Rosalie Magda Schreave was born. The first of the four to be born with Queen America`s fiery red hair. Rosalie is extremely close with her mother and both her grandmothers.

Another four years passed and they had their fifth child Princess Amberly Kenna Schreave. A week before her birth Queen Amberly had passed away from cancer and Amberly was named after her. Amberly was born with big brown eyes and brunette hair much like her older brother, Harvey.

Amberly was thought to be the last of the children, but to pretty much everyone's surprise six years later America and Max had their sixth and final child Princess Liberty May Schreave. Being the youngest and a girl America was given full choice as to what she would name her , it wasn't until she held the little baby girl with red hair and brown eyes in her hands did she know what she would name her.

Over the years they were happy family with a few minor bumps along the way like most families have. But on the night of Harvey`s nineteen birthday everything change when Harvey was assassinated by a rebel, or at least that is what everyone but the royal families and few others know. In truth at Harvey`s party Maxon had invited the sick King of New Asia and his daughter to the party to work on ending the war between the two. When Harvey and Princess Mai meet it was love at first sight. That night they secretly got married and ran away, they were never seen again. Leaving documents renouncing there titles as heirs to their thrones. Mai left her kingdom to her cousins, who when he took the throne only intensified the war between the two countries. Harvey left the kingdom to Zachary, who was at the time fifteen and had to take up all the responsibilities that his brother once had and learn the things that he's brother had been learn for nineteen years in four short years.

Zachary and Wesley`s nineteenth birthday has come and passed. And the Selection has begun to find Crown Prince Zachary Davis Schreave wife and future queen of Illéa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"What's the big deal, it was just a joke" he said as he stood up

"Just a joke, are you serious I didn't find that that the least bit funny" I screamed pushing him against the wall with all my strength.

"Clementine, calm down I'm sorry."

"Sorry, I'll show you sorry" I continued to scream as I sucker punched him in the face. After my hand made contact I had known what I had done and everything seemed to stop. He stood there in disbelief. I backed away and then ran back to my room. I had just wasted my golden opportunity in being in this competition on him.

But hey I'm getting ahead of myself let's take this back before any of this even started. When I was little, I was an eight. During this time my brother and I travel around all of Illéa. When we got older we spent a lot of time in the Zuni province, it was where we were born and it always felt like home. Days before we were going to leave, my brother and I saved this girl named Becca from some rebels. Lo and behold, Becca was engaged to the son of the Politician of Zuni. His family repaid us with a home, a job, and an education. Over time Becca became my best friend, and we were always there for it each other. For my thirteen birthday, I finally had enough money to buy my way to being a seven. That same year my brother turned eighteen and joined the army.

Now it's three years later and ever thing is perfect, well as perfect as it can be for a seven. I worked as gardener for the Harrington's. I had my own little shack of a home that had yet to be blown up by a rebel, I call that a win. I knew at least six different languages and found I was pretty good at math. And best of all I only had two more years of saving left until I could be a six and work inside the Harrington's house.

Today was a fairly hectic day for Becca. She was preparing the mansion for a visit from King Maxon. Since his eldest sons had turned nineteen he had been visiting each province before the Selection started. I didn't know what the big deal was but I stayed out of her way. I wasn't expecting to see her at all today. But as I was uprooting some weeds I heard the gates swing open. I turned to see Becca walking in, with each click of her heels I know she was furious about something. Beside the fact that Becca was mad, she looked stunning, of course she always did. Becca had wavy raven black hair and pretty brown eyes. I have seen men just stop what they're doing to look at Becca. She was wearing a floral dress that showed off her hour glass figure and her signature pearl earrings.

"What`s up Becca?" I asked brushing some dirt off my pants and standing up to face her.

"Can you believe him? he`s just laying out by the pool. The King is coming in six hours and he's just laying by the pool." Becca screamed, I took it she was talking about Walter, her husband. Becca and Walter were great together the example of a perfect couple but Walter was a little more relaxed than Becca.

"Becca it`s ok, I'm sure everything ready and Walter will be ready with plenty of time left over." I said placing my hand on her shoulder getting a little bit of dirt on her dress. I watched as an idea came to her.

"I'm sure he will" she said with a wicked smile. "Come with me Em I need your help with something." I followed after into the house. Sometime it amazed me how fast Becca could walk in heels, I mean I was in tennis shoes and I was having a tough time keeping up with her. We made our way to the kitchen were Becca pulled a kettle out.

"You remember that time I was drunk and you gave me that tea that smelled just like lemons but was so spicy it brought tears to my eyes?" Becca asked me "I need you to make it again."

"You're going to use it on Walter aren't you?"

"You bet" Becca said handing me the kettle with a grin.

"Ok"

Ten minutes later, I had the tea all made and Becca set it up on a sliver tray and walked it outside. I went to the refrigerator and poured a glass of milk. I then walked over to the big window that faced the pool and watched with a few other maids as Becca gave Walter the tea. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I watched as Walter took the first sip and that was all that he really needed. His eyes started to tear up and rushed in side. The maids scattered, as the side door opened and Walter came in looking for a drink. I handed him the milk and watched as he drank it all at once.

"It was a really bad idea to sit by the pool today don't you think?" I asked him "I would go get ready before your wife kills you."

He laughed, while handing me back the glass "Yeah I get that idea by the burning in mouth." He said walking towards the back stair well.

"Oh don't be a baby it goes away in two hours." I laughed as I walk back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Becca handed the tray to one of the maids.

"Sometimes I don't know Em" She said to me

"Please you found the perfect person to spend the rest of your life with." I said passing her and heading towards the door "I will see you tomorrow, Becca" about to leave when Becca stopped me.

"Come on, Em I need you tonight or I may just kill him in front of the King."

"I'm not stay, I'm a seven, seven`s aren't supposes to be at these types of parties."

But Becca gave me the puppy dog eyes, no one can resisted Becca`s puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I will stay"

"Good go upstairs and use one of the guest shower, I will have one of the maids bring you one of my old dresses."

After the shower I changed into a lacey emerald green dress that the maid had left in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked rather ridiculous in the dress. Unlike Becca I didn't have a figure so the dress just kind of hanged on me and I was flat chested so there was a lot of room in that area. I pulled my blonde hair into a high ponytail, and slipped on the green flats that were also left. And I put on my mother`s locket to finish. I left the bathroom in search of Becca when I ran into Dayton Harrington, Walter`s father and previous voice of Zuni before he stepped down two years ago. When Mr. Harrington was young he had a thing for my mother before she ran off with me father.

"Well don't you look lovely Miss Ward." He said looking at me

Mr. Harrington creeps me out, he always says things like how pretty I look or how much I look like my mother did when I was her age. It makes me uncomfortable the way he looks at me.

"You may need to be careful or all the young men will be asking for your hand in marriage tonight." He continued

"Thank you Mr. Harrington, but I do need to find Becca" more like I need to get away from him but he part of the reason I have all that I have so I wouldn't say that to him.

I back away and went the other way down the hall. I used one of the secret passages that the maids use to get around the mansion to find my way to the ball room. I didn't find Becca there but the room was spectacular, it was something out of fairytale book. I saw Becca rush in from the main entrance checking to see if everything was ready.

"Em come over here" Becca called, I walked over to her instructing some fives on what songs to play tonight. Becca had change into a red dress that was made of silk and went to her knees, and had a pearl necklace on to match her earrings.

"The King is upstairs in the room we prepared for him and I am freaking out" Becca said grabbing my arms a little too tightly.

"Becca relax everything is amazing, not a flaw I can find." This got her to loosen her grip.

"You think"

"Of course the King will have a grand time tonight, I promise."

"Everything looks fantastic" Walter said walking in buttoning the last button on his black tux with a red tie that matched Becca`s dress.

"Yeah no thanks to you" Becca said kissing him on the cheek

"Please I would have messed everything up and we both be out of a job" he said holding on to her.

Hours later guest of the upper castes showed up. The music was playing and people were drinking and having a good time. We were all instructed to have our seats at the table. I was at the end next to Joshua Hallows, Joshua family were threes and he probably just barely got in this party. I had known Joshua from school, but we had never talked much. We started a conversation about how there wasn't much rain this year reducing more sevens into eights. When all of a sudden trumpets started to blare introducing the arrival of King Maxon. We all stood and bowed to the King.

"Thank you dear guest for such a warm welcome, and thank you Lady Harrington for such a beautiful party" I looked to Becca to see a smile plastered to her face "As you know my son, Prince Zachary has turned nineteen. Which means that soon daughters of Illéa will be making my home theirs. I was glad to take the time to visit each province to see the homes of these daughters of Illéa before they grace themselves at my home in Angeles." With that King Maxon took his seat at the head of the table with Walter on his left and Becca on his right.

Minutes later the start of a six course meal came. The meal was one of the most delicious things I had ever eaten, which probably wasn't hard to do since my usual meal was cabbage soup. After the meal the table was removed from the ball room to make room for dancing. Sadly I had two left feet and could not dance to save my life so I stayed close to the wall watching everyone dance. Later on in the night Becca pulled me over and introduced me to the king.

"Your majesty, this is the young lady I was telling you about who grew all the flowers here tonight." Becca said

"Clementine Ward, It is pleasure to meet you your majesty" I said while curtsying

"Well Miss Ward these maybe some of the prettiest flowers I have ever seen." His majesty said

I wasn't sure what to say next but luckily Joshua saved me.

"My apologized you majesty, but I must borrow Miss Ward for a dance" He said while bowing

"Of course, go have fun" the King told him

I walked away with Joshua. "Thank you so much" I whispered to him once we were out of ear shot.

"No problem but I really did want to dance with you"

"Oh ok" I said a little surprised that he want to dance with me.

We were dancing, or more like me stepping on his feet every few seconds and apologizing.

"There no need to apologize" he whispered, he picked me up and put me on his feet. "There problem solved" he said with a grin that made heart do a little jump. It was weird but I could really see myself marrying a guy like Joshua. He was kind and he was reliable. I was so happy that I didn't hear the shots fired but I did see blood run down Joshua`s mouth and his eyes roll to the back of his head. I let Joshua lifeless body fall to the floor as I saw rebels shooting guns. How they got in here was beyond me but I bolted to Becca who was standing in front of the King with a rebel inching towards them. I grabbed a silver tray from the ground and ran up behind the rebel smacking him in the head with the tray. I dropped the tray to the floor and grabbed his gun.

"Come on Becca we need to get out of here" I screamed, but Becca was in some state of shock so I grabbed her arm.

"Come with me your majesty, I can take you somewhere safe" I said leading him to one of the secret passage with Becca. I pushed them in. I clicked the passages door lock so that no rebels could follow us from this passage. I took the two down the dark hall, the passage opened up to a shed in the middle of the woods. Outside the wood I lead them down the old train tracks. Form there I took them to my house were all the seven houses were. I knew no rebel would go looking for the King there.

In my house I locked the door pretending that would hold anything. I sat Becca done on my couch slash bed. I watched as Becca cried and held her telling her it was going to be ok. I looked to the King make sure his was ok he seemed to be fine to me so I left him alone. I put the gun next to me as rubbed Becca back. Her cries were Walter who wasn't near her when the rebels attack. I told her that I was sure Walter was fine. Soon after she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

"Whose home is this exactly?" The King asked my after twenty minutes of silence.

"This is my house of course, were else would a seven live."

"I figured that…" I didn't let him finish, rude maybe but I wasn't in much of mood for being polite.

"You figured that I lived in the Harrington's back house like a lot of workers do" I said "I used to but after my brother left for the army. I wanted something that was mine. So I bought this place. Set me back a year from buy my spot as a six but it was worth. It`s not all that nice but home is home, you know?"

"Yes I know" the King said

We went back to silence after that. Hours later multiple guard were at my door. I let them in and they took the King and Becca back to the mansion. I asked one of the guard and he said that Walter was shot but he would be ok it was nothing major and in total six people died and 14 were injured.

After they were gone I change out of dress noticing for the first time that it was covered in blood, Joshua's blood more specifically. I sat down on the couch not bothering to put something else on and cried. It was rather stupid I barely even know Joshua, but the tears were for more than Joshua they were also for my parents who I lost to a rebel attack. I fell asleep holding the dress.

The next morning I got up early and walked down to the river and washed by myself. I watched as the blood mixed in the water and head down the river. I changed into a purple plaid shirt and some jean shorts. I left my tennis shoes at the mansions and I didn't want to walk in the green flats, so I went without shoes to the mansion. Once there I didn't go in, I just went to the garden and started working in on it. The rebels and had only damaged it a bit so everything was easy to fix.

As I was working I heard the gates open. I was expecting it to be Becca but when I looked up I saw the King so I quickly stood up and began to crusty when he motioned for me not to.

"I came here to thank you for saving me life." He said

"It`s was no big deal anyone would have done it."

"Well I would like to thank you, is there anything you want?"

I toyed around with a million ideas for a second but know what was right.

"No, your majesty there is no need to repay me; I did what anyone would have done."

I could see he didn't really like that as my response, but he thanked me again and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"But could you see to it that the families that lost their love ones last night, have everything they need to properly bury them."

"Of course" he told me before leaving.

Three weeks had passed and everything was getting back to normal. Becca was back to her old self. But Walter told me she couldn't sleep at night. In the three weeks Becca made me sign up for the Selection, which I told her it was ridiculous, sevens were never picked but she countered with that it would make her happy and that anything could happen. The night of the Report that would announce the selected was on; I was invited to stay at the mansion. The three of us sat on their couch built for seven, Becca and Walter cuddled with each on one side of the couch and I sat on the other end cuddling my bowl of popcorn. Mr. Harrington came in and sat next to me as the Report was starting. He put his hand on my thigh and I would have pushed it off but that would require my hands touching him and I would rather not. So I focused on the Report the best I could, I missed whatever Queen America said but I listen as names were named off. We would be the lasted province that would be called so it was long wait and the more closer it got the more nervous I became. I tried to relax myself by remind myself that someone so low in the caste system would never be selected.

"Miss Tessa Ellery of Whites, Three" I think was going to be sick as it slowly got closer.

"Miss Riley Kramer of Yukon, Two" I looked at the girl; I think knew her parents from the movies. Then my mind switched to the fact that Zuni was next and that was all that was left. My heart was about to beat right of my chest. There was a long pause and then Gavril spoke.

"Miss Clementine Ward of Zuni, Seven" and my heart stopped all together when I was faced with my own picture on the screen. I didn't feel the bowl of popcorn fall from hand but I hear it crash to the floor, I did feel Mr. Harrington take his hand of my tight. And then Becca pretty much attack me.

"I told you; see Em, I was right! anything can happen" Becca scream

"I think the King just repaid you Em" I heard Walter say

"I didn't want to be repaid" I mumbled to myself

"OH MY GOSH! Em could be the next Queen" Becca danced around

_And there we have it the first chapter, yay; there won't be a chapter next week because I'm going to wedding and won't have my computer with me, but the next week after I will put up the next chapter. By the way have any of you read the script for the Pilot of The Selection show (PM if you have I need someone to talk about it with, if you haven't just Google it), because let me tell you I am 100% glad it didn't make because it was terrible, they made Maxon a total sex craved d bag. It's worse than what they did with Percy Jackson, seriously read the books!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Over the past week I had been staying at the Harrington`s Mansion, Becca says it's for security reasons. I know it's really because she doesn't want me running off and never coming back. The thought had crossed my mind but I'm ninety percent sure that would be breaking some law, now that I was someone else's property. It probably wasn't helping that Becca wasn't allowing me to work in the garden anymore, it was the only thing that relaxed me but I was a three now and three`s aren't allowed to do that according to Becca. The only good news was that today was the day that all of the Selected were getting send –off meaning I get to trade one cage for another. Seriously I have never been inside this long, and it was driving me crazy.

I got myself out of bed and made my way to the dining room. Becca was sitting at the table eating breakfast. I sat across from her.

"Morning Em" she said

"Morning" I said back, we hadn't been talking that much since I had been selected, other than a few lessons to brush up in some basic manners. Walter walked in and took his seat next to Becca. He looked in between us.

"Are two seriously still not talking to each other, you know you two are both too stubborn for your own good." He said to both us, he was right I was waiting for Becca to apologize for not letting me go to my own home and Becca was waiting for me to tell her she was right since two nights ago someone burned down my house. But I wasn't going to admit I was wrong.

"I'm going to take shower and get ready" I said to no one in particular getting out of my seat.

After my shower, I got dressed into my uniform of the Selected; back skirt, white shirt, black cardigan, and my province flower goldenrod, which was kind of funny it has such a royal sounding name but it is actually just a weed. Goldenrod was too small to just have one in my hair so I had a steam of goldenrod and I weaved it into my side braid. We were allowed to pick our own shoes, I picked a pair of black flat that were only slightly faded and were still intact. To finish off I put on my mother`s locket and went downstairs.

I came downstairs to Becca and Walter who were waiting for me with four body guards.

"Ready to go Lady Clementine?" Walter asked

"I guess"

Two of the body guards went in front of us and two followed behind us as we walked outside the car. The breeze of the early September wind hit my face and it was amazing. Becca walked right by me and Walter lingered behind us.

"Look Clementine," Becca started "You're my best friend and I know I shouldn't tell you what to do but I care about you and I want to keep you safe. Please don't be mad at me"

"Well you were right about my house not being safe, and you are my best friend too, so I could never be mad at you." We hugged it each other and she opened the car door for me.

I slide into the car and look back out at Becca and Walter

"See you to soon" I said with a smile

"But not too soon" Becca said back

"Be careful Em" Walter said shutting the door and the car started to pull off. I looked back at them and waved. They couldn't come to the send-off it wasn't safe, I understood this but I wish they could be there. I looked back them one more time and realized that another chapter of my life had end and I just started a new one.

On the raised stage I looked out at the crowd, in this moment I think the upper castes were more likely to kill me then a rebel but I looked further out to see the lower caste they were happy for me. And that was all I ever needed.

"All of Zuni will be cheering for you Lady ClementineWard" Thomas, Walter`s right hand man said "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in sending off ClementineWard" he finished and there were cheers and the national anthem started to play. All was going well until I heard shoot fired; I didn't have time to look around as body guard was shoving me back into the car. The car drove off so fast that I couldn't get a good look at what was happening. In no time we were at the airport, I was the third of the four girls that would be sharing a plane to arrive. I didn't get a chance to say anything to them because I was swarmed by nurses, asking if I was ok.

I looked over at the other two girls who looked rather interested in what was happening to me.

"I fine, I have been in worse" I said to one of the nurses "It was a rebel attack right"

The nurse nodded "But they caught them, the guards were ready. They figured this was going to happen"

"They were?" I asked

"Well you did kill one of the Rebel leader's brothers." The nurse said still check to make sure I wasn't hurt. I thought back to the man I hit in the head with the silver tray, I knew I had killed him but when I asked Becca she said he was just a Rebel lackey. Now I understood I wasn't endangered for being a selected, I was endangered for being a killer. The castle maybe my only safe place. The nurse finished their check and left me. I walked over to the two girls.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clementine Ward of Zuni" I said to them. One of the girls step forward she was blonde too, but she was about nineteen, built with a model's body and, had olive colored skin. I saw her rose tucked to behind her hair. I was sure I had seen her before

"Riley Kramer of Yukon, two" she said, and then it clicked I knew I had seen before her parents are famous actors. When my brother and I were younger we would seek into theaters to see their movies. My brother always joke that maybe one day we would be adopted by the Kramer`s, and then both laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea.

I turned to the other girl she was from the Hudson province I could tell from the flower in her hair. She turned up her nose and faced the other way.

"Don't worry about her" Riley said "She thinks she has some edge because her dad owns most of the land in Hudson. Out of curiousity what was with the nurses?" she asked

"There was a rebel attack at my send-off" I could see by the way the Hudson girl shift in her stands that the idea scared her.

"Don`t worry they didn't follow" I told her but she continued to look away

"Wow that must have been terrible, are you ok?" Riley asked putting her on my shoulder

"I'm fine, no scratches or anything" I stated, Riley nodded and then walked off asking when we were going to leave. I sat down in a chair and played with edge of skirt, and watched as Riley was asking a lot of questions about the plan ride and Hudson girl was looking out the big window watching the plan get ready. Finally the last girl came. I got up, catching the attention of Riley and Hudson girl. The last girl was really pretty she was clearly of Asian descent, her hair up in bun with her province flower (mountain-laurel) in it, and her makeup was the best I had ever seen done.

"Hi, I'm…" I said raise my hand out for her to shake it but I didn't get to finish.

"You're Clementine Ward of Zuni the seven" she said kind of condescendingly but adding a sugary coating. "You're Riley Kramer of Yukon a two" she said pointing to Riley "and you're Madeline Pratt of Hudson a two as well" she said with a smirk knowing all our names is it possible that she already has all thirty five girls names and caste memorized. "I'm Vera Li-Thompson of Calgary a three" she shook Riley and Madeline's hands but avoided my hand like I was carrying a disease.

"Time to get on the plane" the captain said coming out of nowhere. We board the plane and I got really nervous.

"Clementine are you ok?" Riley asked me for the second time today, she sat down in the seat next to me even though she didn't have to.

"Just a little nervous, I guess"

"Don't worry plane rides are really safe and fun, I have ridden on planes a lot because of my parents." she said

Which remind me "Riley why are you being so nice to me I am the seven with the odds of going home right away, I mean won't you rather be talking to Madeleine or Vera?"

"Trust me from the second I met Madeleine she was a witch with a b and Vera and I probably don't have anything in common."

"And what on earth would we ever have in common?"

"Oh but your forgetting Lady Clementine I too was from a lower caste when I was younger."

So I did forget that, I will admit to that. We talked for a few more minutes and then the plane took off, I grabbed Riley`s hand and she just laugh. Once we were at cursing altitude (whatever that meant) Riley went to her seat in front of me. I pretty much keep my face glued to the window. After while I check the others Riley had fallen asleep, Vera was looking at herself in a compact, and Madeleine was watching a movie. Twenty minutes later two flight attendant brought out four baskets. I shook Riley awake as the flight attendant start to speak.

"Prince Zachary has picked out these gifts for each girl." She said handing one to me with my name on a tag. Inside the basket was a stuffed animal horse (my province official animal), a cupcake (which I gladly ate), and box that when I opened it was a gorgeous necklace. The stone in the center was yellow to match my flower. But I opted to keep my mother's necklace on and put the other one on the stuffed animal. Riley watched as I did this.

"You don't want the necklace?" she asked

"No, my stuffed animal horse needs to look fabulous too" I laughed

"Can you help me put mine on?" she asked

"Sure" I said as she came to sit next to me, she carried her basket with her. I note that her cupcake went untouched and that she had a beaver stuffed animal. Her necklace was exactly like mine but had a red stone instead of a yellow one. She picked up the stuffed animal and put the rest of basket contents on the floor.

"What you think?" holding the stuffed animal "I think I'm going to name mine Woody" she said

"Seems like a perfect name to me" I said

Riley stayed in the seat next to me the rest of the flight, falling back asleep holding Woody. I looked back at Vera she was looking at her compact again, either this was really that vain or something else was up. She was wearing her necklace I couldn't see the color but it was probably light pink since that was her flowers color, her cupcake was gone so she probably eat it and she had a whale stuffed animal that she keep in the basket. We make eye contact for a second and then she quickly put the compact up and starts to read a magazine. I go back to look out the window.

When the plane finally lands, my ears hurt like crazy.

"If your ears hurt, yawn it should probably fix it" Riley says as she stretches to wake herself up

I yawned and the pain went away.

Off the plane, bodyguards meet up with us. And then all of sudden there was lots of screams and I jumped looking around but I looked forward the people were not screaming in fear but scream out of excitement to see us. Multiple cameras follow us as we shake people's hands, wave, or take pictures.

"Clementine" I hear, I spot a little girl maybe six who by the way she dressed was probably an eight. I went up to her and kneeled down handing her my horse stuffed animal and gave her a smile and went to join Riley who was waiting for me at the car door.

"You know the necklace was still on that horse" she says

"I'm aware" I said giving her a smile and a wink.

The car windows were tint so we could see outside but people couldn't see in us. It was a shame too because the whole way there people lined the roads holding signs, a lot of them had Riley`s name on them and I gave her a smile but I could tell Madeleine didn't like it. Other names I saw were Tessa Ellery and Charlotte Lancaster, I even saw one with my name on it. When we took a turn around a hill my jaw dropped I had never actually seen the castle but it was way more than I had ever imagined it was amazing.

I didn't get to see any more of the outside of the castle as we were moved inside quickly. Inside was just as stunning as the outside. We were pulled into a room with lots of mirrors and people working on the girls that had already arrived with millions of camera filming everything. A woman in her sixty came up to us.

"My name is Silvia; I needed you to come this way for before and after pictures."

After the pictures Riley was sent off somewhere else, the person I was working with said they want to work on my image and I just laughed. She took that as a hint to not do much. They dyed my hair a little of shade blonde to look cleaner. My nails were done and they put a clear polish on them. And apple scented lotion was rubbed all over me which smelled amazing and fresh. After the lady pulled my hair into a high ponytail and applied a little makeup.

After that was done I was taken over to rack of with my name on it. She helped me into a simple minty green day dress and heels that were called kitten heels. I could barely walk in them, when the lady wasn't looking I put them back with the rest of my shoes, i mean seriously who is going to looking down at my feet.

I was taken over and had my after picture done. Then I was interviewed and somehow the questions always ended up back at the fact that I was a seven. I was thankful when the interview was done. I made my way over to a siting area were a couple of girls were sitting area. Before I could make it over I accidentally ran into a girl going over to get interview.

"Watch it vermin" she spats at me

"Well aren't you ball of sunshine" I retort back, and then walked past her. I choose to sit down next to another blonde haired girl in a light purple dress with her hair down and slightly curled, she had the necklace on but the stone was bright pink.

"Who was that?" I asked her

"That was Vanessa Van Dan of Honduragua, she's a three" the girl said

"Typical three" I said "I'm Clementine Ward of Zuni by the way"

"I'm Tessa Ellery of Whites" she says "I'm also a three"

And I pretty much insulted her. Wait to go Clementine, you know this maybe why don't have many friends.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I said getting up watching as her straights her i got up Tessa looked down at my feet and sees I wasn't wearing any shoes and gives me a little smile.

I make my way to over to Riley, who has a towel over her head

"So what you think?" She asked as she pulled the towel off her head, dark brown locks of hair fall from it, making her look younger and matching her skin tone better, it even brought out her grey eyes.

"It looks fantastic"

"You think I wasn't sure but I think it looks awesome."

"It does"

Later after a tour, all thirty five girls are brought back to the Women`s Room. The room is all cleaned up from the mess early today. I take a seat next to Riley who is talking to a girl with raven black hair and perfectly tan skin, her hair is in a bun and she is wearing heavy eye makeup.

"Oh hey Clementine" Riley said "This is my friend Yana Arque of Paloma, she's a five"

"Clementine Ward of Zuni" I say shaking her hand "how do you guys know each other?"

"Yana did a fabulous painting of me a few years back" Riley "it was the best one I ever had done of me."

"I live to please" Yana says

"The Reports starting everyone quiet" Vanessa says from an armchair in the middle of the room, the room falls silent; I take note that Vanessa knows how to take control of a room.

At dinner we are all assigned seats and Riley is at the other side of the table. Kind of lucky Yana is sitting right next to me.

"Bet you never eaten like this before" Yana says as she takes a bit of her salad

"I actual have" taking a bit of my salad "have you" I asked

I don't think she like that very much

"Now where on earth would an eight like you have eaten like this" A girl with wavy brunette hair and brown eyes asks

"I was a seven and now I'm a three. And I happen to be friends with the voice of Zuni`s wife and I have dinner with them everyone once in a while." I said

The girl has a serious look on her face and then laughs "I like you, you have a backbone a rare thing in these girls, I'm Jill Andromeda Marin of Claramont, two" she says

"Clementine Ward of Zuni"

I look down the table and note that Tessa is missing from the table.

"Dose anyone know were the girl from Whites is?"

"She asked to have dinner in her room, she wasn't feeling too well" I jump because throughout all of dinner the girl sitting next to me hadn't said one word until now. I look at her she had newly cut short dark brown hair and the biggest brown puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. I remember something Becca said about her, her name was Charlotte Lancaster of Labrador she was a three but beside that her family had connections in England that could be of use to the royal family but I don't remember what Becca said they were.

After what seemed like a never ending dinner we are finally released from to table to go to our rooms. I make my way to my room with two girls ahead me talking about how the cute the prince was, one was Hanna Winters of Angeles she was a four but to quote Jill she has the home court advantage, I mean her parents live right outside these walls. But according to Riley she was crazy Riley said it nicer but she was saying she was crazy, she had black hair and had brown eyes, she was a pretty girl that really admired the prince. And then the other girl was Maureen Talis of Carolina another four, she had the advantage of being from the place that Queen America grew up in. She seems to be a sugar sweet fairy princess type but Becca warned me that not all the girls will be as they seemed and something felt off about Maureen. She had golden blonde hair and brown eyes that complemented her hair.

When I walked into my room I was so tried that I crashed, I think my maids came in because I woke up in the middle of the night in a night gown, my hair was down, and my makeup was washed off. It was rather creepy but I guess I would get used to it for now. One of my maids was across the room asleep, I walked passed her and out of my room, which was something I probably wasn't supposed to do. But something was buggy me. I found my way to Tessa`s room and knocked on her door.

A maid opened the door, in the background I heard someone throwing up

"Oh dear I thought you were the guard" She said

"Is Tessa ok?" I asked

"The poor dear somehow got sick; I was hoping you were the guard here to take her to the infirmary"

"I can take her; I remember where it is from the tour. You go ahead and clean the room, and I will take her"

"I'm not sure you could get in trouble"

"Trust me I won't even be seen by anyone but the nurse."

The maid looked back in the room and then opened the door. I walked in followed to the bathroom were Tessa was on the floor by the toilet throwing up

"Hey Tessa I'm going to take you to the infirmary" I said softly

She shakes her head and I help her stand up, one the maids hand me a trash can for her to throw up in. Her whole body is shaking and she is burning up. As we walk down the hall Tessa throws up twice.

"Why did you come to my room?" Tessa mumbles

"I wanted to apologize for sticking my foot in my mouth and being rude to you." I think I hear Tessa laugh but I couldn't be sure. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone about your trip to the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary I lay Tessa down and nurses comes over to check on her. I wait ten minutes to hear that Tessa will be fine and that between the plane ride and all of the sudden changes she got herself sick and will be all better by tomorrow. With that I take it as ok for me leave and I make my way back to my room. I turn from one hall way to another hall way almost back to my room when I see someone lying on the ground covered in blood.

_And next chapter you will meet the royal family, well unless one of them is already dead (evil laugh). Other than that I finished the story`s trailer (it's pretty awesome if I do say so myself) and the link is on my profile with some other things. See you guys next week._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I rushed over to see that is was the Prince. He had a dagger in his heart.

"Someone help!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes

"Please your majesty open your eyes" I looked around no one was coming "someone please come help!"

I grabbed the dagger out, but it didn't make any sense the dagger was broken in half. I looked and the prince didn't have a wound.

"Boo!" the Prince screamed while his eyes popping open, I started to scream and his hand flew to cover my month. He removed his hand and started to laugh. I felt my blood started to boil.

"Stop laughing! That wasn't funny I thought someone had killed you" I screamed at him

"What's the big deal, it was just a joke" he said as he stood up

"Just a joke, are you serious I didn't find that that the least bit funny" I screamed pushing him against the wall with all my strength.

"Clementine, calm down I'm sorry."

"Sorry, I'll show you sorry" I continued to scream as I sucker punched him in the face. After my hand made contact. I had known what I had done and everything seemed to stop. He stood there in disbelief. And I backed away and ran back to my room.

Back in my room I slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor crying.

"Oh dear, what happened?" I heard a women's voice ask. I looked to see three women standing over me; my guess was they were my maids.

"Why are you covered in blood?" the brunette one asked

"It`s fake … at least I think it is" is said

"Wesley" the oldest of the three said "Cara go to the kitchen and gets someone tea"

"Right away Marlee" Cara said running around the room

"Jessica you start a bath, the girl is going to need one" Marlee said "Come on dear we need to get that off you" I looked down to see the night gown was covered in the hopefully fake blood. Marlee offered me her hand and I took it getting off the floor. I walk with Marlee in to the bathroom where Jessica was filling a tub with water.

"I will be right back" Marlee says

"Baths ready" Jessica says to me "Hear let me undress you" she offered

"I rather do it myself"

"But that's against protocol" Jessica protested

"I think we can let that go just this one time" Marlee says coming back in the bathroom with towels and another nightgown "Come now Jessica, We will be waiting outside if you need anything Lady Clementine" She says closing the bathroom door

I look at myself in the mirror; the blood was in my hair and on my face from where I wiped away tears. I took off the gown and got in the tub.

After my bath I got out and changed in to the clean night gown. I looked down to see that my knuckles were already starting to bruise; I was for sure going to be kicked out and I didn't even make it one full day, Good job Clementine.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Marlee and the other maids siting at a table drinking tea.

"Good you're done, come sit with us." Marlee said motioning for me to come sit down. I sat down and a cup was pushed toward me.

"I walked past the infirmary" Cara started "and Prince Wesley was there said he walked into a pole while trying to prank a guard, that wouldn't have anything to do with you?"

"I may of have possible punched him in the face" I said watching their faces react

"Now you're just going to have to tell us everything" Jessica said

"Only punched him in the face, Queen America did something way worse back in her selection days" Marlee said

"You know Queen America back when she was in the Selection?" I asked

"Yes but that's another story for another day, please tell us what happened." Marlee said

I started the story about going to talk to Tessa then ending the story with me punching who I now knew was Prince Wesley. We talked for a while about how Prince Wesley has a knack for getting into trouble. Marlee then assured me that I won't get in trouble for hitting him. And then we somehow got on the topic of my missing shoes.

"I ditched them the second the lady turned her back" I admitted to my maids "I can't really walk in them."

"But there kitten heels, Princess Liberty can even walk in them" Jessica said

"Jessica" Marlee scolded "Lady Clementine has probably never walked in heels before"

"Yeah I'm much more of a tennis shoe girl" I said trying to lighten the mood back up

"Well I can make you a heels girl" Jessica said getting up from her chair and heading to the rack of clothes meant for me. She pulled out a pair of kitten heels and dropped them on the ground.

"First you must make the heels fear you" Jessica joked kicking them over to me. I slid them on my feet and Cara and Marlee helped me stand up in them as Jessica slipped some heels on.

"First you have to take smaller steps and slower your stride, the more dainty the step the better it will look." Jessica instructed as she walked down the like she was a model. "Your steps need to go from heel to toe and walk like there is an invisible line in front of you, you must stay on it at all times." She did her walk one more time and then she turned to me.

"Your turn" she said

I must have spent an hour trying to walk in the heels. And by the end I had a walk that was only slightly awkward.

"My feet really hurt" I said kicking off the heels and jumping on the bed

"Yes we have come to the final lesson" Jessica said "No pain, no gain" taking off her heels

"Well now that Lady Clementine will be able to walk tomorrow she better go to bed since tomorrow is in two hours" Marlee said I looked to the clock and in was already four in the morning. I laid down in the bed and I fell asleep.

The next morning or two hours later, whichever you choose. I felt someone shake me awake; I rolled over and pulled the blank over my head.

"Lady Clementine it's time to get up." Marlee said firmly taking the blank off the bed

"But I don't wanna" I complained

"Lady Clementine we let you sleep in as late as possible, all the other girls are already getting ready."

"Fine" I mumbled swing myself out of the bed. Cara undressed me, it was awkward. I had never been naked in front of someone else and I was beyond uncomfortable. She then pulled out a pink evening gown.

"Sorry I had to design it before a met you and I saw blonde and thought pink" Cara said

"Why am I wearing an evening gown?" I asked

"All the girls are, guess it important to meet the Prince in a more sparkly dress." Cara said with a laugh

It didn't take my long to figure out the difference between day dresses and evening gowns. Day dresses went to your knee and were simpler. While evening gowns went to the floor and were sparkly and loud.

Once Cara was done getting me in the dress, I went over to the vanity were Jessica and Marlee were waiting. I sat down in the chair and Marlee handed me a drink.

"What is it?"

"A mixture of coffee and hot chocolate, I figure between the caffeine and the sugar it should keep you awake for most of the day." Marlee explained

I chugged down the drink as Marlee pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and curled the ends. After I brushed my teeth, I came back to the vanity for Jessica to do my makeup. She was amazing when I finally got to see myself I look as if I had gotten twelve hours of sleep. I put my mother's locket on and slipped on the light pink kitten heels that Cara handed me and I was ready to go.

"Sure you don't want any other jewelry?" Jessica asked

"No I am good, I think I'm ready" I said turning around to check myself

"I think so too, good luck Lady Clementine" Marlee says as she pushes my out of the room into the hall. I walked down the hall just in time to catch Tessa coming out of her room. Tessa hair was braided and wrapped around her head. She was wearing a purple dress with matching purple heels. All her jewelry was light pink. She looked like princess.

"Ready to go?" I ask her

"Kind of" She says "What if he doesn't like me"

"Nonsense" I say as I loop my arm around her arm "Any boy that doesn't like a nice girl in a pretty dress has got to be crazy" I say to comfort her. She gives me a slight smile and looks down at my feet.

"I see we decide to wear shoes, today" Tessa says

"Yeah figured it was time to conform and all that jazz" I say with a smile. When we arrived at the upstairs foyer where a couple of other girls were already waiting. I spotted Riley on a sofa talking with Yana. Riley was dressed in a light blue dress with clear diamond jewelry on, and her hair was perfectly wavy without a hair out of place. And Yana had on a dress that was teal and gold color mixed together, her jewelry matched the colors of her dress and she had her hair in a high bun.

"Do you really think it was ok to hit her" I hear Riley say as I walk up to her with Tessa keeping close to me. Riley spots us and gives us a wave to come over

"Well look at the two of you" Riley "Look at our two babies, all dressed up and ready for the ball" she says with a fake south accent to Yana

"I know and one of them even figured out how to put shoes on" Yana added

"You noticed too" I said

"Oh honey everyone noticed" she said "But no one holds it against you it was just the way you were raised"

I was very close to saying something when Vanessa Van Dan and Madeline Pratt walked past giggling to each other.

"When did those two become best friends?" I asked

"Not sure" Riley said "But ice does run through both their veins so maybe they can sense each other"

I looked over at Vanessa she was wear a bright blue dress and almost all of her jewelry was made from pearls.

"Oh my gosh! Were such twines" I hear a girl behind me say, I turn around to see Maureen Tails.

We were both wearing pink dresses but hers is light pink and mine is hot pink. Her jewelry is all creamy shades of pink. Her hair was in a lose ponytail and had a fake flower in the back holding it together.

"Oh my gosh! So true" I say back to her with a smile, gaining me a smile back from her then she runs off once she spots Hanna. Hanna dress was red, white, and black. Her jewelry had a rose theme going and her hair was down but a small part of her hair was pulled back in a red and white bow. It was very princess like.

I guess Hanna was the last because we then all assemble and head down stairs. We sadly passed the dining room were you could smell breakfast food cooking and were placed in the Great Room were individual tables were set up and no food was anywhere around. The room had four cameras around filming us come in. We didn't have a seating arrangement so Riley sat on my right and Tessa was on my left. Silvia came in started talking about table manners, which I had been rehearsed on already so I didn't really listen. I surveyed the room I spotted Jill two seats in front of me pulling up the top of her purple dress from what I could see was that her jewelry was gold and her hair was down with pieces with a gold hair clip in it. I felt Riley kick me and I looked at her and she nodded to Silvia, I looked towards Silvia.

"I was asking Lady Clementine if you know what the fork on the on furthest left is."

"Matter fact I do, it`s a salad fork and the one next to it is a dinner fork." I said with hint of maybe too much sass. Silvia pursed her lips for a minute then continued talking. But stopped when there was a knock on the door, the room went dead silent and two guards were standing at the door. They parted ways and there was Prince Zachary. His blonde hair was slicked back and he was wearing a light gray suit.

"Good morning, ladies" He said, I think I detected a hint of nervousness "I was just hoping to talk to you each before we go to breakfast and you meet the rest of my family" He walked over to the girl at the beginning of the rows of tables and escorted her to the couch. I almost didn't recognize the girl. She wore a yellow almost gold dress and her hair was done in the most elegant way. It wasn't until the girl sat down that I realized it was Charlotte.

"She doesn't look like she doing too well" Riley says to me

"Yeah she kind of looks like a fish out of water trying to get one last breath of air" I said observing Charlottes weird fidgeting and akward hand motions.

"Please she has it the easiest" I heard Vanessa say from behind me, I turned to face her

"And what does that mean Vanessa" I said

"Yeah everyone has an equal chance" Riley says backing me up

"Really what rock did you just crawl out from under" she spats at me "Girls like Riley here have a way easier time because there family can bring something to the table like Riley`s family can bring money to the royal family"

"Is the true?" I asked Riley

"Well I never really thought about it" Riley said defending herself

"So Riley families may have something to bring but what on earth could a shy girl from Labrador bring?"

"You really don't know do you" Vanessa says leaning in closer "Marrying Charlotte can bring Illéa a much needed ally with the United Kingdom. You see Charlotte's brother married Eugenie, Queen of the United Kingdom making David, Charlotte's brother King of The United Kingdom. Now if was a royal I would find that rather useful." Vanessa leans back in her chair and crosses her arms "This is all just a political game, Think "Lady"Clementine what on earth could your parents give, oh that's right their six feet underground with your little sister, if I remember your file correctly. You may as well start back your bags now, if you have any that is."

I was about to lunge at her, when I feel Riley`s hand rest on my shoulder

"Clementine she isn't worth, she just baiting you. She's wrong, Prince Zachary will choose his bride by who he loves and nothing else." Riley says to me as we face forward. But having money and powerful allies probably does help, I thought to myself.

I watched Vera walk over to the Prince in a bright red dress and her straight black hair curled at the bottom. I watch as she easily chats with the Prince and then comes back to her seat. Yana goes next and after Riley goes. I grab her arm as she's about to walk over, I can feel her shaking.

"Good Luck" I say and she goes over. To keep my mind off the fact that I'm next I turn to face Tessa who is as white as a ghost.

"Tessa you need to relax, the Prince is going to love you I promise. You need to breath."

She takes a deep breath and a little color returns to her face. I feel someone touch my back and I turn to see Riley, meaning it was mine turn. I got out of my chair, and I couldn't breathe. I took a deep breath and remind myself that I had nothing to be nervous about, other than the fact that I punched his twin brother in the face, he may not like that. I sit down and I was faced with the most welcoming brown eyes I had ever seen. He pulled up my right hand and kissed it. I quickly pulled my hand away realizing that was the hand that was bruising from hitting his brother.

"I see you were the pole that my brother had the unfortunate fate of running into last night" he said

I wasn't quite sure what to say, but it was probably as good as any time to start asking for forgiveness, if there ever was a time. I started to open my mouth when I was stopped.

"I promise you, you're not in trouble. I actually found it quite amusing, girls usually slap my brother but I have never heard of a girl punching him. You may just be the first to do so." He said taking my bruised hand it hurt like crazy but I ignored it.

"Is it bad?" I asked

"He will have a black eye for a few days but he'll live. Maybe he will learn not to mess with my girls, from now on" he said with a smile "Lady Clementine, you maybe brash and unprepared but it is important for a Queen to know how to stand up for herself, I find that important not in just in a Queen but in anyone I want to surround myself with. I hope to talk to you longer another day" he says I take that as a hint and get up from the couch and give him a curtsy and make my way back to my sit.

Sitting back down I notice that Tessa seems a little more relaxed as she makes her way over to the Prince. After the last girl went, Prince Zachary announced if you were asked to stay then to wait in the Great Room. The rest of us were escort to the Dining Room, about half way there I realized that the one asked to stay weren't coming back. And just like that it went from thirty five girls to twenty six girls.

_Sorry this was a little late I had a long weekend that lead straight in to my little sister thirteenth birthday, so I was busy. Hopefully I will be on time next week. But fair warning over Thanksgiving I probably won't post a chapter because it's my first break from school since it started back in August. And it`s my older brothers twenty first birthday is during that week and he will be back from college for that week only and won't be back until winter break._

_Next chapter you will be formally meeting Prince Wesley and the Princesses. _


End file.
